Informing The Informant
by Kuro-nii-chan
Summary: When Zero's Palace informant gives her wrong information she goes ballistic! Luckily a mysterious offer to enter the dollars chatroom saves the day! Zero accepts and meets none other than Kanra who tells her of a better informant in shinjuku. Izaya X OC rated M for language
1. Informant Toubles

Izaya x OC

Zero: WHAT?! no! no no no no no no no no no! i refuse!

Me: too bad!

Namu: Fuck no! Zero's mine! Not some guy with a God complex!

Zero: i belong to no one!

Namu: you know that's not true~ *kisses Zero's cheek*

Zero: *blush* o-oi...

Namu: see! she loves me . i am not giving her away to-

Izaya: me~? I finally get to mess with Zeronime-sama~?

Chapter 1: Informant troubles

Zero's POV

" How...dare...HE!", I screamed out into my empty room, "Damn that bastard to fucking HELL!"

"Z-Zero-sama...is everything alright in here...?", my assisstant, Namu poked his head in the door.

" DO I LOOK LIKE I AM ALRIGHT?!", I growled at him as threatening as i possibly could.

"AH!", he screamed as he ran far away rom my room, possibly out of the house altogether.

I sat back down at my mahogany desk and grumbled at my laptop.

"That bastard...how dare he give me the wrong information? The job of an informant is to INFORM! Not give me blasted rumors. "

I picked up my iPhone and flicked through my contacts. I tapped the name of my informant and informed HIM that his little prank shall be punished in a court of law. Not even thinking of the fact that i would need to recruit a new one i set back to my paperwork. Having had enough political drama i changed into pajamas and sat back down at my desk to unplug my laptop. Before doing so i saw a new E-mail. Probably just another pointless mission from the council. Might as well check. I sat at my desk and read what was an invitation to a chat room, I'm a queen! I do not have time for such a petty thing.

Regardless I accepted the invitation. I was immediately sent to page with hideous pictures and a space to put my name. hm...Hime, i thought, i shall be Hime.

Hime has logged in.  
Kanra: ahhhh a newcomer i see.

Hime: hello. sorry but do you know who invited me?

Kanra: nope, not at all. No one knows, cus it's a seeeeeeeeeeecreeeeeeet.

Hime: you are very strange. lucky for you i am as well.

Kanra: ha ha! I like you!

Hime: yes, well. that is the highlight of my day i suppose.

Kanra: aw! what happened!

Hime: do you know what an informant is?

Kanra: ofcourse! everyone in ikebukuro and shinjuku know about that!

Hime: Ikebukuro?

Kanra: an amazing, wonderful, beautiful city in Japan!

Hime: i see...what is the informant there like?

Kanra: he lives closer to shinjuku actually, but everyone in ikebukuro knows that if you need information, you go to HIM.

Hime: Who is...him?

Kanra: WHY IZAYA ORIHARA OFCOURSE!

Hime: What is his reputation? I may need to pay a visit to this man.

Kanra: ah! It is my turn to ask YOU a question now!

Hime: ok. Shoot.

Kanra: Why are you so interested in informants?

Hime: My own informant in my city is foolish. He gave me wrong information.

Kanra: that is a disgrace to all informants. I understand you if you are mad.

Hime: BOILING! Hopefully this Izaya Orihara character is exactly what i need though.

Kanra: and what exactly are you hoping to ask him? :}

Hime: that is for me to know and you to never find out.

Kanra: ahhh i see. well, i gotta go! see ya Hime-chan! my princess~

Hime: i do not "swing that way", seeing as your character is a girl in your picture.

Kanra: awww. i was only kidding. Have fun with your inforrmant troubles!

Kanra has logged out

Hime: i suppose i shall leave as well.  
Hime has logged out

I turned off my computer and sighed. I heard the door open.

" NAMU?", I called out.

" Y-yes, Zero?", He stuttered then bowed before entering the room.

" Go buy me a ticket for Ikebukuro, Japan."

" J-just you? Are you sure that's wise?"

" Just do it. I would like to leave once the tickets are purchased."

He gasps, " M-MY QUEEN! SURELY YOU ARE NOT ABANDONING PALACE?!"

" of course not! I merely need to go on a little business trip. You shall be in charge while i am gone. Do you understand me, Namu?"

"...Perfectly my queen...", he bowed, "I shall get to work on the tickets, better yet i shall ask Solem for his private jet. You should be able to leave as soon as you are packed."

I smiled at him, " and that, my friend, is why i trust no one else but you."

I could have sworn he blushed just then, "Thank you...i will go call Solem."

Namu then retreated into his office and picked up the phone. I went into my room and packed as much as i could fit into my suitcase, who knows how long i would be in the strange country of Japan. I carefully slipped my laptop into it's case. That thing is my life.

"Z-Zero?"

"Yes?"

"th-the plane's ready...please be safe.."

"i would not dream of coming back injured. I would worry you after all. ", i smiled at him, "you should be safe as well. Being in charge of a country can drain one's spirits. Be sure to think everything through, and leave time for rest, but not too much time."

"Y-yes my queen.", again a faint blush brushed his cheeks, " I shall do exactly as you say, like always."

" good. Is the jet ready?"

"Yes but-"

" Then i shall be on my way." , I tied my hair into a ponytail and looked in a mirror, "Do i look professional?"

"For once, yes. I don't like it."

" I like how honest you're being but why do you not like it?"

"because you look like a china doll. You have nasty make-up on and your body is stiff. You should go as yourself, and as a past resident of Japan myself...people there don't care how PROFESSIONAL you are. They only care about how different you are."

I smiled at him brightly, " you are brilliant! I have to be different! " I ran into my room and changed out of my clothes then came back in Namu gasped. I was now in my kimono, the one i wore every day of my life.

" Zero, that isn't different."

" to you it isn't, but to everyone else? I'm a freak!", I spun in a circle peppily, " completely different!"

"I-I would never call you a freak..."

I turned back to him, " well, I would. " , I kissed his cheek and ran outside, "thanks Namu!"

After getting settled in the plane i laid back and slept until my stop in ikebukuro.


	2. Meeting The Monster

Zero: ...

Kuro-chan: what? no protest?

Zero: no. Go ahead. It's ok.

Kuro-chan: What? Where's Skye? Won't he kill you?

Zero: *tears up*

Kuro-chan: oh...I'm sorry...

Zero: *in a quiet voice* just leave me alone...

Chapter 2: meeting the monster

I got off the jet and looked around me. I was in the ikebukuro airport and I teared up. where's the oxygen?! I know cities have more machines and buildings but this is ridiculous!, I thought. I stepped out of the airport and immediately got to work on tracking Izaya. It seemed that everyone knew who he was , but would not dare tell me I met a strange character. He had blonde hair and a fake grin from ear to ear.

" Why hello there~", He grinned wider, "jeez! For such a small girl you sure do have big boobs!"

"E-excuse me?!"

" Well! To the point! Are you that hottie looking for Izaya Orihara?"

"Who wants to know?"

He suddenly became serious, he pulled me into an alleyway. Before i could protest he cut me off.

"Stop.", he said, "don't risk it. Whatever problem you are in, whatever mess you've got yourself into, you have a better chance of the devil showing mercy to a sinner than Izaya being able to help you."

"What the hell are you blabbering about!?"

His phone beeped. "I gotta hit the road, but take my warning. ", he ran off.

"Yeesh! The hell is wrong with these people?"

I continued on until eventually my stomach growled. Sighing i made my way to the nearest restaurant. The name of the place was Russia Sushi and there was a man outside shouting about his sushi not being made from humans. Good to know.

He handed me a flier and shouted in friendly tone. " AH! You are new here! "

" Y-yeah, hopefully not for long, don't get me wrong though, the city is beautiful. I am a bit short on money at the moment."

" Do not fear! first roll is free,but after that you pay!"

" Uh...thanks...oh and this is probably pretty random but do you know a guy by the name of-"

"IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIZZZZZAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAYAAAAAAAAAAAAA-KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUN!", shouted a loud voice from behind us both.

"Yeah, him." , I smirked.

I turned to see a man in a fur jacket, Raven-like hair, and a flickblade in his hand standing close to me. So close in fact, my long jet-black hair bushed his jacket as i turned. I stared at him for a moment. Wasn't it summertime in Japan right now? Why is this guy in a fur-trimmed jacket? More importantly...why is he holding a flickblade?!I stumbled back in another man. This one had a cigarrete crushed between his teeth and fake blonde hair. He had on dark sunglasses. His expression was angered. He growled at me and mumbled something about me getting in his way. He then roughly pushed me to the side and proceeded to rip a stop sign out of the ground and chuck it at the man with the jacket. Whatever, being a demon I've seen weirder. The raven-head dodged by spinning towards me again. I scowled at him. I did not want to be caught in this strange crossfire.

" tch, IZAYA! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO STAY OUT OF IKEBUKURO!?" , He screamed, getting spit on me, " Hiding behind a defenseless girl?! Coward! Face me like a man!"

" so instead of man you mean a protozoan? No thanks.", said- wait- IZAYA?!

" Izaya? Izaya Orihara?!", I asked the man.

" Yup~ but I have more pressing matters to attend too. Sorry i can't play today shizu-chan~" , He handed me a card with an address, " However you can always come to my home~? My door is always open~!", he then peppily skipped away and out of sight.

"IZAY-", Shizu-chan started.

" Shizuo! I thought i told you not to fight in front of russia sushi?", The Russian flier guy said.

" There seems to be a lot of telling but not much listening in this area." , I smirked, " What's your deal with Izaya anyway? All i know about the guy is that he's a pretty good informant."

" What's your deal getting in my way!? ", Shizuo yelled, again getting spit on me.

" Don't worry about your bacteria getting all over me. I get spat at alot, although it's usually on purpose." , I talked as emotionlessly as i could.

" Don't trust Izaya."

I grinned, "Do all blondes hate him? oh that's right, YOUR roots are brown.", I then chuckled and circled around him, " i didn't know MEN used hair-dye~"

" You shut up! "

People were starting to crowd and shout things like : "she's a goner" and " What the hell is she thinking!?", but my personal favorite was "Fuck yeah! Beat the shit out of that bitch!"

The man pulled out a box of cigarettes and lit one. He offered one to me. A sign of good will i suppose? I guess so since the crowd then dispersed back into their daily, boring lives. I took one and lit it, then chuckled to myself. It was only three days ago when i had sworn to the person i loved that i would never smoke a thing. I wonder how he is now that he could care less about me? Shizuo raised an eyebrow at me.

" What's so funny?" , He leaned in and lit my cigarrete.

I took a good long drag at it before answering, " Used to smoke a lot, my fiancé said it was bad for me and blah blah blah so i stopped. Then he told me just how i meant to him, how horrible i was. HA! I bet he wants me to choke now."

"O...k? You wanna get sushi?"

" You aren't asking me out are you?", I smirked at him.

" HELL NO! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO WALKED UP TO THE SUSHI SHOP!"

" relax, I'm just kidding.", I smacked him in the back, which apparently hurt cus he doubled over," Sorry, sometimes i don't know my own strength."

" I know the feeling, believe me. "

" I can imagine. Pulling Stop signs out of the ground is not exactly everyday in Japan. "

He chuckled, " It is here. "

I leaned against the wall, " In that case, I think i may like my short stay in Ikebukuro. "

" What are you doing looking for that bastard Izaya? "

"You want the truth?"

" No. I'm asking you to lie to my fucking face. "

" Alright, but it's gunna cost ya a roll of sushi and an onigiri for the road!", I punched his arm and ran into the restaurant.

He stuffed his hands in his pocket and followed me in. I sat at a booth and motioned for him to sit across from me. He did so and folded his arms across his chest. Waiting expectantly for my answer i suppose. I just picked up the menu and skimmed through it. Then check marked the two rolls i wanted. Smiling pleasantly at the man i just randomly met in the road and hated the OTHER random man who said he was the man i am looking for. I can imagine my bastard ex-boyfriend, Skye, telling me how stupid I am right now. Skye used to love me, or so i thought.

One night i couldn't sleep, i restlessly rolled around and i even accidentally hit poor Skye, which woke him from his own slumber. He turned to face me and rubbed his own cheek, he had tears in his eyes and dark bags underneath. Regardless he was smiling at me. That gentle smile he always gave me when i did something wrong, but he would forgive me right away. He wrapped his arms around me and sleepily closed his eyes. Tiredly, he rested his head atop mine.

" A bit restless tonight, are we?" , He whispered, " Would you like me to rock you to sleep like last time?"

"Yeah...please? ", I yawned and moved closer to him.

Skye picked me up and laid me into his lap. He rocked me and slowly i was drifting to sleep. He muttered something into my ear but for some reason i couldn't quite catch it. Whatever, nothing was going to ruin this warm moment. Except for myself.

"Hey? Hey are you...crying?"

I wiped away my tears and came back to the real world, " Yeah, sorry, i was thinking of a bad memory."

" Hmph, you know you still haven't told me why you're looking for Izaya."

" I just need an informant. The one in my city gave me wrong info. Then i got an invitation to this weird chatroom and someone told me that a guy named Izaya Orihara was a pretty good informant. "

" Chat room? "

"Yeah, can't remember what it was called though.", I took another puff at the cigarette then crushed in into an ash tray.

"What are you going to ask the creep?"

" Do all ikebukuro people pry into other people's business?"

" Whatever. "

After we ate he stalked out with not so much as even a goodbye. I rolled my eyes and payed the bill, even though he was the one who was supposed to do that. I wondered what was so scary about a fake blonde bartender that people would crowd to watch. I guess I'll ask mister informant about that one. Leaving the restaurant i input the address Izaya gave me into my GPS and set off for Shinjuku.


	3. Human Lover

Zero: Hi...

Skye: WTF YOU MADE ME OUT TO BE AN EVIL BASTARD!

Zero: *shrugs* shewrote it. *points to Hime*

Hime: Heeeee~ would ya look at the time *poof*

Chapter 3: Human Lover.

I knocked on the door to the home of Izaya Orihara. He opened the door and smirked at me.

"Why hello there. You're that girl from earlier aren't you? Come in! "

"Thank you. " , I bowed and then entered the apartment.

It was nice , but not as nice as my own home in Palace. It had a great view of the city though, and the desk was directly infront of the window. there were two black couches and a coffee table in between them. I walked to one of the couches and sat down. The leather squeaked under me and the coldness embraced the warmth of my skin.

" Ok, sure, have a seat. "

"sorry, I got lost on the way and I literally cannot feel my legs. "

" Oh don't worry~ I understand~", His smirk still there.

I rolled my eyes, " You know how mothers tell you not to make faces because they'll freeze that way?"

" Yes~?", He continued to smirk at me.

"Did that happen to you before i got here? You've been giving me this goofy smirk the whole time. "

" I assure you my face is not frozen, but you are welcome to feel it if you want to make sure~"

"Tch, no thank you. "

" Fine fine~", he said, shrugging. He then plopped down next to me," So~ What exactly do you want from me~?"

" Right now? Nothing."

" Oh~? "

" I just wanna see how good you are, my last informant was crap. "

" Gave you the wrong information did he~?"  
I blinked, " Yeah, actually that's exactly what happened. "

" Awww~ poor princess~!" , He smirked, " Don't worry. I can absolutely GUARANTEE that all info from me is good and true~^^"

It took longer than it should have for me to figure out who i was talking to, "SHIT! YOU'RE KANRA!"

" Yes it's meeee~! Izaya Orihara is the mysterious person from the chat who led you to Ikebukuroooooo! ", he abruptly stood and laughed while spinning with his arms outspread, then just as quick as before he stopped and grabbed my chin, "but this stays between us, understand~?", The ever-present smirk on his face widened.

" And what do i get for keeping this apparent secret of yours? " , I smirked back at him.

" You get to ask me one question, for free."

" That's it?", i blinked.

He faked a pained look and crawled ontop of me, " Ah~ but Hime-chan you don't want me to punish you, do you~?", he purred , " Although...if you do i'd be happy to grant your wish~"

The hair on my neck stook up straight, " NO THANK YOU! " , i pushed him off.

" Ok~! then don't expect any more than you deserve!"

Huffing , i sat back on his couch and closed my eyes deep in thought. I could feel Izaya sneak his way silently back onto the couch and try to creep on me-

" I know you're there. "

"Hime-Chan is no fun~!"

"Stop calling me that. I have a name."

" Oh i know. Zeronime Sheridan Onigame , twenty-three years old, or so she appears to be. Sold as a slave when she was five years old by her brother, Zoku Onigame, after her parents had died due to a fire you caused to a man by the name of William Nakimura. As it turns out this William was the brother of your assisstant, who seems to care deeply for you, Riku nakimura. You fell in love with this William only for him to die at your hands. How does it feel to shoot your past lover?"

" I have let go of that. How did you find out?"

regardless of my question he continued on with his rant of the horrendous details of my life.

" you then went back to palace and decided to rule, killing your brother and sending him to hell where he belongs. Now knowing that you are part demon and part witch." ,he snatched the baseball cap off my head showing cat-like ears, just before i was about to slap him he scratched my head causing me to purr and lean into his touch, " you then met a boy by the name of Skye. He was apparently the man your father had arranged for you to marry and you vowed to eachother to never fall in love. Unable to keep your promise you confessed your feelings to him after only a week of knowing him~?"

" D-demons...mature faster th-than you p-pitiful humansss! PRRRR!"

" I would watch what i said in front of Izaya Orihara in regards to his beloved humans~" red-brown eyes stared into deep, tortured black ones, " after marrying you two had the perfect life. Until you got pregnant that is. Then he up and left your sorry ass in palace, and you resumed your boring life as queen. Tell me, what ever DID happen to the child.

" ...He was born and then he was killed by his father..."


End file.
